Akatsuki: The Bet
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: It is raining and everyon is bored to death so Kisame suggests a little bet that they should make two teams and that team who first manages to get Hidan and Kakuzu together wins, but winning the bet is harder then it seems...Rating will change later...
1. Prologue

A/N: ok guys, I absolutely have no idea from where this one come from, but screw it the idea sounds in my option great and so I will write it.

I. Prologue/It happened one rainy day

* * *

It was raining without the hope that it would soon stop. It was raining since a whole week and there was absolutely nothing the Akatsuki could do. Leader-sama and Konan were again in Amegakure since two days, they were used to rain so they had no problem traveling in it, Zetsu was also on a mission and took Tobi with him, so that left six Akatsuki members from which four were currently in the living room.

"I'm bored un…" Deidara wailed as he lay on his stomach on the couch.

"Deidara shut it…" Sasori growled who was working on a new puppet.

"But Danna…" the blond whined again.

"I agree with Sasori." Said one emotionless voice from one of the two chairs on each side of the old couch.

"Well, by this I'm on Deidara's side, it is boring." Kisame said from the other chair.

Suddenly they could her some loud crashing noises, then loud shouting mixed with some colorful cursing. Everyone sighed at that.

"Those two are at it again…" Sasori said in a disinterested tone, the others nodded, but then Kisame suddenly begun to grin.

"Hey, I think I just got a great plan to amuse us." The shark like nin said, everyone staring at him.

"What idea un?" Deidara asked perking up.

"Well this idea is more like a bet, we build two man teams and the goal is to get those two arguing idiots together. The team who manages this wins." Kisame said grinning and everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"This is one ridiculous idea." The blond artist nodded.

"But I didn't tell you that the team who has lost needs to wear a dress for two weeks and the winner team can pick the dresses." Kisame said and watched as Deidara's eyes suddenly lit up while Itachi and Sasori stared at him as if he would have gone crazy.

"I'm in it!" the blond yelled excited as he jumped in a sitting position.

"We are out." Itachi and Sasori said in union. At that both Kisame and Deidara looked together and suddenly begun to grin evilly.

"Oh, so the great Puppet Master is afraid from playing matchmaker?" Deidara asked in a mooching tone.

"And who would have thought that the great Uchiha Itachi would be in reality a coward."

After this was said both looked at the two men who were frozen down and slightly twitching. Both Deidara and Kisame were grinning, they had already won. They partners were to proud to back down even if they wanted to.

"So, when do we start this extremely dumb idea of yours?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Right tomorrow morning then it doesn't look like a if those two would stop any time soon and so we will also have time to prepare our plans." Kisame said, still grinning.

"Yay, come Danna…" and without waiting for one answer Deidara grabbed Sasori by the arm and dragged him out of the living room.

"Kisame, I swear to you that someday I will kill you for one of your dumb ideas." the elder Uchiha hissed as he grabbed his book and walked out of the room, leaving his partner behind.

Tomorrow would be a rather hard day…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about this strange little idea of mine? 


	2. Day one

A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews and here comes the second chapter to the fic…

II. Day one: Setting up the plan

* * *

On the next morning were all two teams sitting in the kitchen and discussing the rules.

"So what is the ultimatum of the bet?" Sasori asked while nudging his partner in the ribs who was about to fall asleep.

"Two weeks from the end of this discussion counted." Kisame said. "So the teams will stay the same and if the case gets to difficult then they can also get one help from the outside."

"If it gets to difficult un?" Deidara was halfway awake again.

"Yes, let us tell the truth who of us was ever in love or knows what it is." Kisame said and everyone nodded grimly." The Itachi and Sasori both hob they heads and looked annoyed at they partners.

"What?" both asked in union as Deidara and Kisame let they heads drop.

"We don't know nothing about love, but you two don't even have emotions…" they said.

"Really funny you two." Itachi growled.

"So the bet starts now." Kisame said and both teams leaned over the table and shook each others hands as suddenly the kitchen door opened.

Four pair of wide eyes turned to the door and spotted a rather wide eyed and gapping Hidan.

"Erm…I don't even want to know what the fuck you are doing here at this time and holding hands." He said and almost literally run out of the kitchen.

"Erm…I think he watched to much porn…" Kisame stated and the others nodded.

* * *

By Hidan…

Hidan stormed up the stairs and run immediately inside Kakuzu's room.

"Hidan you idiot what did I tell you about not bothering me while I'm counting my money…" the masked nin growled angrily at his partner who was at the moment busy with locking the door.

"Yeah I know bu…but I can't go downstairs and…I think you should reconsider going in the kitchen sometime today." Hidan said.

"What the hell are you speaking about?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara are getting busy down there in the kitchen." The silver haired man said. "Erm…Kakuzu, what are you doing?" he asked as the stitched ninja suddenly stood up and walked up o him.

"I want to see that with my own eyes." Kakuzu said as he stood in front of his door which was now fully blocked by Hidan.

"WHAT?" Hidan screamed in shock.

"Hidan, what the heck is wrong with you? You usually don't act like a virgin girl presented the first time the sight of a naked body." Kakuzu said and his tentacles wrapped around Hidan's body. "Now come." He growled and went out of the room.

After walking down the stairs Kakuzu headed for the kitchen, but stopped as they heard noises from inside.

"See Hidan, they are arguing." Kakuzu said to his partner who was still tied up in the air behind him.

"How do you want to know that?" Hidan asked struggling.

"Because you don't make such sounds by sex." He said as he opened the kitchen door and froze down, green eyes going wide. A rather awkward scene greeted the two.

There on the ground lied Itachi with Deidara straddling his hips, hands on the Uchiha's shoulders. Sasori was kneeling behind the blond, arms wrapped around the other's waist while Kisame was doing the same with the redhead. Al four stared up to the gapping Kakuzu and Hidan who was smirking.

"So, such noises are not used by this, really Kakuzu?" Hidan asked mockingly.

"Hidan shut up. And as for you four…clean the kitchen when you are done or better GET A GOD DAMNED ROOM!" Kakuzu yelled the last part as he shut the door forcefully.

"What the heck was that?" asked Deidara.

"I don't know, but you two should already stop your fight."

"But Sasori no Danna, he called me a Barbie…" Deidara whined.

"I only said the truth." Itachi said smirking at the blond.

"Why you…." But Deidara was picked up by Kisame who had enough.

"Stop with the fighting, we are only loosing time here." Kisame said.

"Kisame is right, we need to prepare." Sasori said. "May the best team win." And with that all four disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"WHAATT!!!" yelled Sakura as she stared at her master.

"You heard me right Sakura, you and Anko will go on an undercover mission. Some of our troupes say that they have found one of the hiding places of the Akatsuki, but some of them are away so your mission will be fining out which members are there and gather as much information as you can." Tsunade said to the two women. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Hai." Both said and disappeared.

"I don't feel right about this." Sakura said as she stood packed outside of the gates.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will go alright." Anko said grinning.

"I still have a strange feeling about this." She said as they started walking.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the chap… 


	3. Plannings

A/N: sorry for the long wait guys…

III. Plannings

* * *

Kakuzu stormed with Hidan up to his room again and closed the door to his bedroom and letting Hidan back to the ground who was still grinning at his partner. 

"See, I told you the four were having an orgy in the kitchen." Said the silver haired zealot.

"Yes I saw it….ugh…the kitchen is ruined…." Kakuzu growled as he fought down the urge to start hugging his precious money in front of Hidan. That idiot would have never let him live that down.

"Ugh…I always knew that our Blondie has a thing for men, but I really guessed that he likes our little Pinocchio, but he seems to like our cold Diva more. But doing it with the Goldfish…" Hidan shudder. "That is if you would do it with Zetsu…"

"Ask Tobi about that…" Kakuzu said while sitting on his bed.

"WHAT!!" Hidan yelled in disbelief, he couldn't have heard his partner right.

"I said that about how it is with Zetsu you can ask our pumpkin mask." He said and Hidan gapped.

"S…since wh…when…?"

"Since almost half an year from tomorrow on." He said matter of fatly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**By**__** Sasori and Deidara…**_

Both artists were sitting in Sasori's room on the ground trying to come up with a plan to win the bet. Well mostly Sasori was thinking about how to win while Deidara thought about what dress to force Itachi and Kisame in to.

"How should we start Danna?" asked the blond after some minutes.

"Hmm…I was never to good with this, hmm…we should lock them together in a room for a while, maybe the bathroom." The redhead said thoughtfully, while his partner sweatdropped.

"Danna, you are not serious…" Deidara said in disbelief.

"What is wrong with my plan…?" Sasori asked confused.

_**

* * *

**_

_**By Itachi and Kisame **_

"Hey Itachi-san what do you think would be the best idea?" Kisame asked his partner who was deep in thoughts. At the question the blackhead looked up at his partner.

"Hmm…I think Deidara would look rather interesting in a maid's outfit or would be latex better…" the Uchiha said thoughtfully and blushed a bit at the mental image, while Kisame sweatdropped.

"Erm…Itachi-san I meant how we should start with the getting them together…" the shark like nin said. "_Aha…if he only thinks about our Blondie in a short female outfit will WE be the ones in a dress…" _

"Oh, well what about a romantic dinner. My mother told me that this was what my father did in the time they dated…even if it is hard to believe…"

"Then let us start whit the setting ups." Kisame said cheerfully as he jumped up, but then suddenly begun frowning. "Erm…Itachi-san…how does a romantic dinner look like?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**By Anko and Sakura **_

Both kounichi were walking through the forest. The air was chilly and a soft veil of mist hovered in the forest in the little pause when it didn't rain.

"Sakura-chan don't be so nervous." Anko said as she looked over her back to the pink haired girl.

"I know Anko-san, but this strange feeling won't let me go." She said and watched the older woman fall back in her steps so that they were now walking beside each other.

"What sort of feeling is it?" she asked curiously while the other only sighed.

"I have this feeling usually before Naruto causes some sort of chaos…" she said in a dramatic tone and dropped her head.

"Oh…" Anko said sweatdropping.

_**

* * *

**_

_**By Hidan and Kakuzu… **_

"It is quiet down there…" Kakuzu said as he looked up from his money which he was counting again.

"I have also noticed, but what is wrong with that would you like it more to hear what they are doing? Man Kakuzu I would have never thought that beside being Greed in person and having a short temper that you would be also a sick pervert." Hidan said who was laying on Kakuzu's bed and looking at his partner.

"No, but quiet while six members are home there is usually some noise even if it is only Itachi or Sasori." He said.

"Uhm…that is true…I'm beginning to have a strange feeling by this."

"You are not the only one Hidan…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**By **__**Sasori and Deidara…**_

"Ok Sasori no Danna here is the plan. Everyone likes to get a present from they loved ones. If we get a present for each of them and put a card with sweet words with the signature of the other in front of they door and they find them then they will begin to like each other." The blond explained his plan to his partner after he come up with four more plans which were useless and contained the undead due ending up locked up somewhere.

"Alright, bit I don't see what was wrong with my plan." The redhead said sighing.

"Erm Danna, have you ever tried to get near to someone?" Deidara asked.

"Strange, Orochimaru asked once the same thing back then when we were still partner." Sasori said thoughtfully and Deidara sweatdropped. "Erm…we should now head to Konoha and buy the presents…."

And with that was he already dragging the other with him who was still thinking about the question. They left the room one minute before Itachi and Kisame who wanted to go to Konoha and buy the things they needed for the dinner. Both spotted the two artists as they stopped on the top of the stairs.

"Yes there was someone by who I tried to get closer." The redhead said.

"And who was it?"

"You…" at that Deidara blushed, but then he suddenly noticed that Sasori was gone. Hearing a loud 'thump' he found the Puppet Master sprawled out n the floor and feeling rather dizzy at the bottom of the stairs. "Danna!" he said as he suddenly noticed that Itachi was standing beside him and looking down at Sasori with an unreadable expression.

Kisame who was standing a bit farther behind them sweatdropped at this. _"What the heck did I get myself in to…"_he thought while shaking his head in mock sorrow.

_To be continued…_


End file.
